


Every Time We Meet

by withoutthinking



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutthinking/pseuds/withoutthinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some funny or cute one-shots, all about Korra and Asami. Started with Avatar Femslash Week, but I'll probably keep updating. Feel free to throw prompts my way.</p><p>First one: Korra is trapped in the bathroom without any toilet paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Korra gets stuck in a bathroom stall without tp

**Author's Note:**

> August 1 ♥ Modern AU/Quote
> 
> I couldn't help it. I love awkward Korra. Leave me comments and let me know what you think. If you want to suggest your own prompts, I might do a few more!

_You’ve got to be kidding me._ Korra looked at the very empty toilet paper dispenser in her stall. _I just took the world’s largest crap and my stall has no toilet paper._ Korra had no idea what to do. She had been in the local bookstore listening to Opal’s favorite poet give a reading, but she found the man to be insufferably boring and self-important, and so she had taken a bathroom break as a way of escaping. However, her brilliant plan was now backfiring because she was alone in the bathroom and Opal wouldn’t be checking her phone any time soon.

Korra realized she had no choice but to wait it out and accost the next person who entered the bathroom. She was mortified. Korra liked to consider herself fairly good with people, charming even, and she did her best not to sweat the small things, but when it came to bathrooms she was above average uncomfortable. Extremely uncomfortable. She didn’t know why; it had just always been that way. Unless it was an emergency, number two in public bathrooms was an absolute no no. In this case, Korra made an exception because everyone else was riveted by god’s gift to earth, poet dramaface. But now…she was sufficiently scarred that she thought would never crap in a public bathroom again. Or maybe never crap again, period.

As Korra was running through scenarios of how she could ask the next person who entered the bathroom for some tp in the least embarrassing way possible, she heard the door swing. _Shit shit shit._ Korra definitely had not yet come up with a good line. “Uh, hey, is someone in here?”

“Yeah?” The answer sounded like a question. _Like why in the world would you be striking up small talk in a bathroom with a stranger. Ugh this is terrible._

“Sorry, mynameisKorra.” _Korra, what the literal fuck? Why did you tell mystery stranger who you are about to proposition for toilet paper in a bookstore bathroom your name? Ugh._ Korra groaned out loud. _Oh, no. I did not just groan. Tell me I did not just audibly groan._

“Is everything ok in there?”

 _Oh, I did just groan. Ok, whatever, this could not get any worse than it is. I’ll just ask her and probably run away and never come here again._ “Uh, yeah. But the stall is out of toilet paper. Could you possibly hand me some?”

“Oh, totally.” The woman walked into the stall next to Korra, grabbed a roll, and passed it to her under the stall. Korra snatched it gratefully and thanked her, then wiped up and stood up to flush, but paused. She realized that if she flushed she would have no choice but to face mystery stranger in all her shame, which she _would not_ _under any circumstances_ _do_. As the thought crossed her mind, the toilet flushed, spraying her slightly with water. Korra cringed. Automatic flushes. She wanted to crawl into a hole and never come leave. But now she absolutely had to exit the stall or the woman would know she was waiting her out.

Korra zipped up her jeans, tried to put on her best nonchalant face, and opened the stall door. Then she froze. The woman at the sink was the single most gorgeous woman Korra had seen in her entire life. She was wearing black heels, black jeans, a black bra, and a loose white tank top. Her green eyes were stunning, and Korra could see a tattoo of what looked like a blueprint of a car peaking out of her tanktop on her left shoulder. She was adjusting her already perfect raven hair and had just put on a fresh coat of dark red lipstick. Every single thing about this woman was sexy.

 _Kill me now,_ Korra thought, just before she realized she was staring at the woman through the mirror. They made eye contact. _Is it too late to go back and hide in the stall?_

The woman raised an eyebrow, but she was smiling. Korra melted. “Hey?” the woman said, again like a question. Korra blushed furiously. In fact, she was worried about the rest of her body parts getting enough blood, that’s how badly she was blushing. _Fuck it, now this definitely couldn’t get any worse, so I’m just going to go for it._

Korra cleared her throat. “Um, you wouldn’t happen to want to ditch this reading and get a drink, would you?”

The woman gave Korra a very slow once over through the mirror and her smile spread. “I thought you’d never ask,” she said in the sexiest voice Korra had ever heard. Korra gulped and went to wash her hands.  


	2. Asami's date cancels on her and Korra takes her out instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: August 2 ♥ Night/Theme Song

_6:36pm Iroh: Can’t make the date after all. Sry for the short notice. Could swing by later tn if you wanted to have some fun, tho ;)_  

Asami checked her text and sunk into the couch, tears in her eyes. She didn’t care about Iroh—he was just another jerk to add to the pile—but she was starting to feel hopeless. She had spent the past year trying to get over her best friend. At the beginning she tried to will herself out of it, and when that didn’t work she tried every way she could think of to move on. The past six months were a blur of bars, different people’s bedrooms, and disappointment; not one of the people she slept with or dated made her forget about Korra, even for a second.

Korra was, in Asami’s eyes, perfect. Her sincere blue eyes, dorky jokes, and strong arms. The way she did a celebration dance whenever she got a high score at the pinball machine in her favorite restaurant. The way she knew when Asami was having a bad day and exactly how to comfort her, every single time. Korra was full of love, curiosity, determination, and strength. And the two of them just worked. Asami didn’t know how else to put it. It was like they had been dating for years. Except for Korra was painfully, obviously _not_ into her.

Asami sighed and patted the couch next to her. Naga jumped up and licked her face. Two years ago, that would have grossed Asami out, but now she grabbed the dog in a hug and the two cuddled. “At least I have you, right, girl? That is, until Korra leaves me forever for some dreamboat and takes you with her.” Asami hid her face in Naga’s fur. This was getting pathetic.

Korra walked in the door of their shared apartment humming along to the music in her headphones until she saw Asami. “Sams, what’s wrong?” she asked, walking over with concern in her eyes.

“Nothing,” Asami sniffled. Korra gave her a look. “Iroh canceled on me but said he was free later tonight. I think he just wants to sleep with me but keeps stringing me along.” It wasn’t what had her so upset, but at least it was true.

“Seriously? What a scumbag. I don’t get these guys. They have the most incredible, intelligent, beautiful, kind, perfect woman who wants to spend time with them and they constantly fuck it up.” Korra’s voice was full of anger. “They don’t deserve the time of day. You know what? Screw Iroh. Come on, let’s go on that date.”

“What?”

“I’m sick of watching it happen, Sams. You’re going to cry, get drunk, go out, and find another guy who’s just going to break your heart again. So instead I’m going to take you out, and we’re going to have a great night. What were you going to do?”

Asami didn’t know how to react. Going on a platonic date with the woman she was in love with was probably the worst possible thing that she could do for herself, but she couldn’t help it. It was everything she wanted. Well, almost. “I pulled some strings and got Varrick’s drive-in theater all to myself for the night. We were going to watch a mover.”

“Ok, perfect. Mover it is. Give me thirty minutes. I have to take a shower,” Korra said, as if Asami hadn’t noticed how her perfect body was sweating or the fact that she was only wearing a sports bra and shorts.

“Ok, I’ll order some takeout and make popcorn,” Asami said meekly, wiping her eyes.

 

It seemed that Korra was determined to play the part of the perfect date. She had dressed up, wearing white vans, rolled up black jeans, and a denim shirt instead of her usual grab-the-nearest-clean-enough-t-shirt aesthetic. Then she had insisted on opening Asami’s door and paying for the takeout, gestures that Asami normally would have found over the top but that felt sweet and caring when Korra did them.

They bantered and laughed for the whole drive to the theater. Asami parked with the back of the car facing the screen then slid the seats forward and pulled out the blankets and pillows.

“Big spoon or little spoon?” Korra asked.

Asami stared. Korra and she had cuddled before and even occasionally slept in the same bed, but it was never a given and Asami figured that with the whole strange date context they would sit side by side.

“Ok, if you don’t have a preference I want to be little spoon,” Korra said with a grin. Asami still hadn’t moved. “Uh, Sams, you have to crawl in first.”

Asami crawled into the back and sat against the seat, and Korra plopped herself between Asami’s legs. Varrick’s employee had started to run the previews, and Korra snuggled into Asami’s chest to get comfortable. Asami’s heart was pounding. She couldn’t tell if Korra was playing the perfect date or if this was something else, but there wasn’t much to do but wrap her arms around Korra and hold her tight.

“This is nice,” Korra mumbled happily. Asami couldn’t agree more.

 

They watched the whole mover snuggled up, eating noodles out of the same box and trading sips of soda. Later, Korra insisted on feeding Asami the popcorn because she didn’t want her to keep moving her arms. Asami felt the heat in her face every time Korra’s fingers brushed her lips. The mover was actually kind of boring, but Asami was in heaven. Korra, on the other hand, seemed to be getting restless. She shifted to be on her side and traced patterns on Asami’s arms.

“Sams?”

“Yeah?”

“You know I love you, right?”

“I know. I love you, too.” They had said the words a hundred times before, like best friends do.

“And there’s nothing you could do to change that.”

Asami’s heart snagged. “I feel the same way about you, Korra.”

Korra looked up at her with big, blue eyes. “You sure?”

“Yeah, of course. Everything ok?” she asked.

“Yeah, perfect,” she said seriously, pulling herself closer to Asami. They stayed like that for a few more minutes.

“Sams?”

“Yeah, Korra?” Asami asked, still looking at the screen.

“Would you still feel that way if I said I wanted to kiss you?”

Asami looked down. Korra’s face was uncharacteristically shy and she looked more nervous than Asami had ever seen her.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Korra said, a tear running down her cheek. Asami didn’t have words to answer, so she brushed the tear away with her thumb and brought their faces together in a gentle kiss.


	3. Korra is a religion grad student and Asami performs street music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: August 3 ♥ Flirt/Favorite Scene  
> In which Korra is a religion grad student and Asami performs street music.
> 
> I'm a little behind on the prompts, but I'll get through them. In the mean time, leave me comments! Any prompts or suggestions are welcome!

Korra walked back from the library with her arms full of books. It was Friday night, but she had gotten so distracted this week grading papers and talking to her students that she was behind on her own work. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence, but she didn’t mind. She had gone to graduate school as much to study as to teach, and Professor Tenzin usually understood if she needed to turn in work a few days late.

Korra was aware of how heavy her books were, but when she walked out of the university gates onto the town’s main street she saw a street performer drawing a crowd a few blocks down. A little music seemed like the perfect break before she went back to studying, so she walked over. Once Korra could see and hear the performer, she immediately understood why the woman had drawn such a large crowd. She was captivating.

The woman was playing the electric violin to background beats of top forty songs, and she was making the instrument sing. Her tone switched from sweet and clear on the high melodies to gritty and charged on lower ones, and she played the quickest of runs with apparent ease. She had a way of capturing the feel of the song, keeping it upbeat and holding the dance-floor vibe, while adding a musicality and beauty that Korra thought was beyond top forty. She was clearly a trained musician having a little fun. Or more than a little. As she played, she swayed, coming to her tiptoes at peaks in the music and dipping low when playing thick chords. When there was a big buildup, her muscles would get more and more taught as she arched her back and furiously moved her bow. Then she’d hit the drop and jump to the beat, grinning as she pulled the chords from her violin.

Korra was dumbstruck. Not only was the woman an incredible musician and charismatic performer, she was unfairly attractive. Her thick black hair fell over a flowing white top, and she wore short black shorts and a long, thin necklace. She was tall, slender, and clearly strong; Korra could see the muscles in her legs and arms tense and release with every movement she made. Her green eyes exuded confidence, like she knew how to handle the world the way she handled her violin, and the way she was dancing with her violin was undeniably sexy.

After what must have been at least an hour, Korra realized that she was the only one still watching the woman and that the woman had started packing up. Usually, Korra considered herself a reasonably good flirt. She was attractive, or so people told her, and she was interested in people and good at making conversation. But this was different. This woman had just played the best concert Korra had seen in years, casually and on the side of a street. And she was more attractive than anyone Korra had met in a long time. Korra felt a little outmatched, but she wasn’t going to go home without at least trying.

“Hey, I’m Korra,” she said, setting down her books and holding out her hand.

“Asami,” the woman replied with a surprisingly firm handshake.

“So do you go to the music school?” Korra asked, trying to strike up conversation.

“Oh, no. I just play in my free time.”

“Free time?” Korra replied, shocked. She had assumed the woman was a musician and that this was a side gig. The idea that it was a casual hobby was beyond her.  “What do you do normally?”

“I have a kind of…corporate job,” she said with an embarrassed smile.

Korra held the woman's gaze and raised her eyebrows, waiting for more, but Asami didn’t continue. She was a little reserved, but she didn’t seem uninterested in Korra. Korra just wasn’t sure what else to say. She looked down at Asami’s case. It had a sign reading “No money, please, but notes are welcome.” Asami was picking up the ones people had left her and putting them in the bag on her shoulder.

“So people leave you notes?”

“Yeah, I love them. I keep them all.” Korra was touched by the idea of this woman having drawers at home stuffed full of notes written by admirers of her street music. She swung her backpack in front of her and pulled out a pen and a piece of scrap paper. She tore of the corner and began writing.

“Well this is for you, then,” she said, handing Asami the paper.

Asami went to put it in her bag. “No, it’s for now.” She unfolded the paper and read it, laughing. “To mystery corporate street musician: let’s get a drink? From: promise-I’m-interesting-and-have-surprises-too P.S. please answer soon.”

“Now?” Asami asked. 

“Yeah,” Korra said, smiling.

 

The two walked to a nearby bar with some outside tables and sat down.

“What do you drink?” Korra asked.

“Depends who I’m with,” Asami answered with a wink. Korra felt hot. “If I’m with the company, scotch. Men don’t often take me seriously because I’m young and, well, because of how I look. But they respect people who drink scotch and smoke cigars. It’s disgusting, but sometimes that’s how business goes.” Korra laughed. “What?”

“I am imagining you in a business suit drinking scotch and smoking cigars. And ordering gang hits. That’s not what you do, is it?”

“No,” Asami said, pushing Korra’s shoulder playfully.

“Ok, we’ll get to that later,” Korra said. “So what do you drink when it’s not business?”

“If it’s a slow night with friends, I’m a sucker for a good beer. If it’s something more…interesting, a gin and tonic never fails.”

“So what kind of night is it tonight?”

Asami looked Korra over slowly, and Korra felt her stomach flutter. “I think tonight is going to be a gin and tonic night.”


	4. Opal makes Korra tell Asami her deepest, darkest secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Four: August 4 ♥ Secret/Battle

“Ok, quiet everyone. Korra, it’s your turn,” Opal said, trying to bring the drunken group’s attention back from Mako’s last dare, kissing Wing. The two had spent a little longer than necessary with their lips locked, and the group was still cheering. Asami smiled. She had thought the idea of truth or dare was silly, but it brought back good memories of Thursdays in college. She missed being like this with all her friends. “Truth or dare?” Opal asked.

“Dare,” Korra said, as if it was a surprise. She picked dare every single time they played the game, not because she had anything to hide but because she loved proving she wasn’t afraid or embarrassed of anything. Asami laughed at her friend. Some things never change. She wrapped her arm around Korra and rested her head on her shoulder. It was nice to be close again.

“Ok, I’ve got one,” Opal said. “Because you always pick dare, this dare is going to involve truth. Go into the closet with Asami and tell her your deepest, darkest secret.”

“Opal, that’s not fair! I picked dare.”

“What’s that? Is Korra afraid?” Mako taunted, and the whole gang started jeering.

“Alright, alright. You guys suck. Come on Asami,” Korra said. She normally would have protested, but she was already feeling too tipsy and proud to turn down a dare, even if the dare was slightly bending the rules. She grabbed Asami’s hand and led her to the closet. Asami tried hard to ignore the old tug in her heart.

Asami was in love with her best friend; she had been for years. The crush never faded, and eventually she gave up on dating and threw herself into work, contenting herself with the deep friendship the two women shared. At first, it had hurt, but she had gotten used to it. Hell, who was she kidding, it still hurt. It had just been a long time since she had seen her friend, and she had forgotten how strong of a pull the woman had on her.

Asami had wanted to tell Korra. She had made up her mind the summer of her junior year. But Korra had unexpectedly taken senior fall off, and when she came back she had been distant with Asami. Then Asami’s father stepped down as CEO of Future Industries and Asami had to graduate early to take his place. She had been consumed by work and had only seen Korra twice in the past year. She spent a lot of confused and missing her best friend, but in moments like this it felt like nothing had changed.

Asami felt the emotion coming back to her and tried to push it away. She didn’t want to go there now. If Korra was willing to sit next to her and have a good time, she wanted to enjoy it. Korra opened the closet door. “I think we’re supposed to go in here,” she said, scratching the back of her head and smiling.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to, Korra.”

“Naw, it’ll be just like old times Sams,” she said, and Asami’s stomach fluttered at the old nickname. “Maybe it’d be good for us to talk.” Korra sounded more serious, and Asami realized that Korra wasn’t as tipsy as she had seemed before. Korra shut the door, and the light disappeared. “I’ve been kind of meaning to, and I know this isn’t the best place or time, but, spirits Sams I miss you,” Korra said. Asami hadn’t expected that. “I know you probably hate me, and I shouldn’t have pushed you away like I did, but I don’t know, I didn’t know, I wanted to—” Asami realized Korra was trying to choke out words between sobs. She moved to pull Korra into her arms, but the woman leaned back. “No, n-not yet.” She heard Korra bump into something. “Ow, where’s the damn light in here?” Asami couldn’t help but laugh as she grabbed the string and the light came on. Korra’s eyes were red and there were traces of tears down her cheeks. Korra gave Asami a look she couldn’t place, then turned around and pulled her shirt off. “Korra, what are you—” Asami saw the tattoo on her shoulder. It was a beautiful, thin drawing of a small black bird taking flight from a branch. A raven. “Korra, is this…” Asami trailed off.

“I got it the semester I took off. It’s how I always thought of you.”

Asami traced the tattoo with her fingers. “This whole time?”

Korra turned around and stepped closer to Asami. She had her answer. “Can I kiss you?” Korra whispered.

“Please. Just don’t you ever leave me again,” Asami said, pulling her in.


	5. Korra and Asami get back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt this time

Korra walked up the street toward Savery’s. Asami went there every Thursday night; it was part of her routine. Work, run, a drink at the engineer hangout. At least that was the routine when they were dating. It had been six months, but Korra was willing to bet that Asami would be there, drinking the same brand of scotch that she always did. That’s why Korra had avoided Savery’s until now.

The breakup had been rough for her. The day after Asami told her it was time, Korra couldn’t make it to breakfast without stopping to cry. She sat on a bench on a sidewalk and let it out while people walked by, talking to their families and friends and enjoying the sunshine. When she stopped, her head ached as much as the rest of her, and she walked home.

She understood the breakup; things had stopped working well between them. She felt it, too. But as soon as they parted, she felt nothing but a desire to be with Asami again. Everything felt reparable. The two of them loved each other so much, and they fit. Korra wanted to hold Asami again. She wanted to tell her she loved her and have it mean what she knew she meant. She wanted to poke fun at Asami and make her sleepy breakfasts and hold her hand casually. She wanted to sleep with her again.

For a while, Korra daydreamt about meeting Asami in the future, at a bar somewhere when they had both had taken the time and space they needed. She would flirt with Asami; after a year of dating, she knew just how to make her weak at the knees. She would buy her a drink. Stand a little too close. Brush her arm. Ask her home. They would have sex, and it would be exactly like it used to be. They date again, and everything wouldn’t be as hard as it used to be. The patterns they had carved that turned against them would have been washed away, and they would set new ones. They would be happy.

Korra knew that denial was part of moving on, so she did her best to ignore the daydreams. After a few days, she could go about her day without crying. Small things would set her off now and again: passing the building Asami used to live in, seeing an engineering student walking nose buried in a textbook, catching a whiff of Asami’s shampoo on a stranger. But these things were occasional. Eventually the ache dulled and she got used to living alone again. She pushed the daydreams to the periphery of her thoughts, and they happened with less frequency. But it had been six months, and they never completely stopped. The obsessive and sad bent faded, but the dream remained exactly the same. So Korra decided to go to Savery’s.

She opened the door and stepped inside. Asami was sitting at the bar in the same seat she always did. She had a book open and an empty glass next to her. Korra walked over. “Hey,” she said.

“Korra?” Asami looked shocked. They hadn’t seen or spoken to one another for months. “What are you—”

“Hey,” Korra interrupted her, smiling. She looked Asami in the eyes for a few seconds, feeling the familiar sparks. “Can I buy you a drink?”


	6. Asami and Korra play tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five: August 5 ♥ Young Love/Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over a month late, but I *will* finish this!

“Wait, you’ve seriously never played tag?” Korra asked.

“Told you, didn’t have much in the way of childhood friends,” Asami replied.

“Well then we’re playing.”

“Now?”

“Right now.”

Asami rolled her eyes. “Ok, fine. How do we play?”

“Well, first off, one of us is ‘it.’ I’ll be it because, well, you know,” Korra said with a wink as she turned to face Asami.

“Korra, that doesn’t even make sense,” Asami said, still blushing from the wink. Korra was a total nerd, but _damn_ the girl still got her.

“Whatever,” Korra said with a big smile, noting Asami’s blush. Looks like grown-up tag could be pretty fun. “So we can start now.”

“And…?”

“And,” Korra reached her hand out and put it slowly on Asami’s hip. Asami took a sharp breath in, feeling the pressure of the other woman’s hand on her. She struggled to keep her face straight and her mind on the very innocent game of tag instead of the million other places it was going. Korra leaned in until her lips were brushing Asami’s ear and whispered, “You’re it.” Then she took off running. “Now you chase me!” she yelled over her shoulder.

It took Asami a second to compose herself and realize what had just happened, before she took off in pursuit. “Korra!” The other woman had a small head start, but Asami’s legs were longer. When she closed the distance, she dipped down and wrapped her arms around Korra’s legs, tackling the other woman to the grass. As Korra fell, Asami rolled on top of her and pinned her to the ground.

Korra’s face was flushed, and Asami could tell it was not just from running. She held the other woman’s hands above her head and held herself so their faces were inches apart. She locked eyes with Korra and held her gaze, enjoying the woman’s internal struggle. After a few seconds, she dropped her eyes to Korra’s mouth and brought her face closer, so their lips skated against one another. “Guess that makes you it again, hmm?”

Korra was wordless.

“How about we play a different game?” Asami asked, closing the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Leave me prompts if you want, and if you like this check out my other fic [Republic City Circus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4447535/chapters/10104845)


	7. Korra chokes on noodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six: August 6 ♥ Comfort/Tropes

“Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?”

Korra wanted to die. She just choked on an extremely large noodle and passed out, only to be Heimliched back to life by her blind date, the most unreasonably beautiful, intelligent, and put together person Korra had ever met. Now she was lying on the floor of Narook’s covered in noodle broth, because of course she had also managed to spill her steaming hot bowl of noodles all over herself while coughing, and her apparently also incredibly caring and sweet date was looking down at her, face full of concern.

“Kill me now?”

Her date laughed, and Korra realized she just said that out loud. Right.

“How about we settle for getting you to sit upright?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Korra used her hand to push herself up, but it hit a puddle of broth and went skidding out from under her. All her upper body weight was about to crash back down to the floor when her date caught her under the arms. And, damn, they were close.

“Easy does it, tigersheep,” her date said with a smile.

Normally her dark skin camouflaged her blushes, but Korra was pretty sure she was beet red by now. Her date was probably counting the seconds before she could leave this train wreck and go sip wine and eat salmon with some equally beautiful, elegant genius. Because that’s what beautiful, elegant geniuses do, right? Korra didn’t know; this was not her field of expertise. And now Korra’s date was staring at her. Shoot, she must have missed something she said.

“Uhh…” Because, yes, that was the smoothest way Korra could think of clarifying what the woman said.

“Hmm?” Because, yes, her date’s clarifying noise would be gentle, alluring, sexy, perfect. Goddamn. But why was she clarifying when Korra was trying to clarify? Maybe she didn’t say anything. Right, she was just staring because Korra was staring at her. Korra coughed and gave the woman a smile, which ended up being more like a weak and slightly sick looking grimace. Not her best look. But the woman, angel that she was, smiled back.

“Should I get you some more noodles?” Her date—and, yes, this is the kicker, Korra _has_ forgotten her name—stood up and held out her hand to help Korra up.

“Maybe we should quit while we’re ahead.”

“Oh, really?” Was that a trace of disappointment?

“Well, I just figure that after me being generally awkward, then passing out, then making you save my life, then having everyone stare at us for the past several minutes while I recuperate on the floor of this already not-that-swanky noodle place I brought you to, you’re probably counting the seconds until this date is over.”

“Korra,” her date (of course _she_ remembered Korra’s name) put her hand on Korra’s cheek and gently guided it so she was looking at eyes that burned green, “this is the most fun I’ve ever had on a date.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah,” she said with a laugh. “Normally people try to take me to these stiff, swanky places and we talk about the most boring things and they try to be perfect and it’s the absolute worst. And you are kind of the exact opposite of that,” Asami caught the look of indignation in Korra’s eyes, “in only all the best ways,” she quickly corrected, “and I am having a really great time. Plus, you are kind of the most adorable,” she said with a smile and a wink. “But if you’re dead set on getting out of here, why don’t we start over? This time I’ll pick the time and place.”

“Ok, when?”

“Now, and we’re going to get ice cream down the street. Be my date?”

Korra grinned, taking the woman’s hand and letting her pull her to her feet. She was strong, too. “I’d love to. We’ll just let you lead if we have to cross any streets.”

The woman laughed and set down some money as Korra wrung noodle broth out of her shirt. Now she just had to find a way of getting her date’s name… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh?


	8. Asami uses Korra to make her ex jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven: August 7 ♥ Rare Pair/Favorite Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time with anything remotely smutty... :O
> 
> (Pls note the rating change.)

Asami was having a great time at the club. Korra had dragged her there after she finished a major project at work, claiming that the other woman hadn’t seen light for days. How going to a nightclub was a solution to that was beyond Asami, but she was a few drinks in and definitely not complaining. That is, until she left Korra at the bar to hit the dance floor and spotted Suki. Making out with a lanky, dark-haired, and brooding-in-that-beautiful-sort-of-way woman. Looking really, really hot.

Suki broke it off months ago, and for the most part Asami was over it. But watching her very attractive ex grind up against another woman while she was dancing alone definitely wasn’t the best thing for her mood. She went back to find Korra, who was trying to flick beer caps into an empty cup on the bar.  

“Having that much fun, are we?” Asami joked, pushing her friend’s shoulder.

“Eh, just taking a break. Danced out already?”

“No, I just saw Suki.”

“The ex from a while ago? What’s she up to?”

Asami pointed over her shoulder.

“Oh. Ouch,” Korra said. “You ok?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. I really am over it. It just kind of sucks, you know? She’s out there having all this fun and I’m still, well, me.”

“You’re pretty much the greatest, you know.”

Asami smiled. It was a sweet thought. “Thanks, Kor.” Asami settled next to her. “I know it’s petty, but I just want her to see me like that,” she said, staring at the two women.

Korra could guess how Asami was feeling; she had been there before. She paused for a while, thinking. “Well, why don’t you do something about it?” In her experience sometimes being a little reckless in situations like this could actually feel pretty good.

“What?”

“’Sams, you are the hottest person in this club by far,” Korra said, hoping the darkness covered her blush. “I’ve watched at least twenty girls check you out, and a bunch of guys, too. Find someone and have a little fun.”

“I don’t know,” Asami said, hesitantly. “I’ve got some work to do in the morning.”

Korra turned to the bartender. “Two shots of whatever’s strongest, please.” She looked back at Asami, trying to force a mischievous smile on her face. “Let loose for once. Here,” she said pushing a shot toward Asami. “One for you, one for me.”

“What do you need one for?”

Korra coughed. Convincing her best friend who also happened to be her biggest crush for more months than she could count to hook up with someone else was not the easiest thing in the world, but she wasn’t about to say that. “Sympathy pains.”

Asami laughed. She had the most beautiful laugh. Korra mentally face-palmed herself. _How do I get myself into these situations?_

“Ok,” Korra said, “so who am I wing-manning you for?”

“I don’t know, Kor. I don’t want to use anyone to make myself feel better.”

“Don’t. Forget Suki. Pick someone you genuinely want, and do it to have a good time. You could use blowing off some steam.”

Asami was thinking it over when a woman walked over to them. “So,” she said, her amber eyes trailing down Korra’s body, “you’re incredibly attractive. Can I buy you a drink?”

Korra smiled politely. “Thanks, I appreciate it, but I have to help my friend here.”

“Ok, well let me know if you change your mind,” she said with a wink before turning and walking away.

“Anyway, look ’Sams—”

“Wait, Korra. Obviously.”

“Obviously what?”

“You _are_ incredibly attractive.” Asami was aware that Korra was good looking, but for some reason it hadn’t really sunk in until now. Probably because when they met she was still reeling from Suki, and by the time she was ready to move on Korra had been solidly in the friend category. But she gave Korra a quick once over, and _damn_. “Like _really, incredibly_ attractive.”

“Uhh…” Korra fidgeted with the bottle caps in her hands.

“This is perfect!” Asami said, excitedly. For some reason, Korra felt that this was about to be anything but perfect. “You could dance with me!”

Korra groaned.

“Come on, it’s not like we haven’t danced together before. And I know how you love challenges. Well here’s one: let’s be hotter than the two of them.” Asami smiled devilishly and handed Korra her shot glass. “Here,” she said clinking them together, then downing hers in one.

Korra swallowed her liquor. No, this was a dream. It wasn’t happening. No way.

Asami mistook her expression and put her hand on Korra’s arm. “Hey, we would obviously not do anything you weren’t comfortable with. You could even lead. That way there’s no risk of me going too far.”

Oh no. This was bad. She was not only giving Korra free reign to do whatever she wanted, she was implying that the more Korra did the better.

“Please?” Asami looked at her with hopeful eyes and a pout.

 _Fuck it._ Korra turned to the bartender. “Two more, please.”

“I don’t need another one.”

“They’re both for me.”

 

“Ok, your move,” Asami said after positioning them on the dance floor within eyesight of Suki, but not so close as to be weird.

Korra hesitantly put her hands on Asami’s hips, and the two started dancing. They stayed like that for a while, the alcohol slowly seeping in. _Poor life choice, Korra. Why would you take three shots before platonically sexy dancing with your best friend crush?_ But she was moving past the point of caring and feeling thankful for the liquid courage. She stepped forward to close the gap between the two of them and looked at Asami’s face to check her reaction. Asami smiled at her. Korra stepped forward a little more, sliding her hands around Asami’s waist. Korra flushed at the touch and could feel herself getting turned on. _God help me_.

Asami slipped her hands around Korra’s neck and pulled them closer together. She was having fun dancing, and it seemed like Korra was, too. She was feeling pretty good about her plan. That is, until Korra’s strong hands made their way up her back and locked them together. Her best friend was a great dancer, and she _was_ really hot. While before it had sunk in abstractly, now it was sinking in _very_ concretely. Their bodies were snug against each other, and Asami could feel the muscles in Korra’s back and abs working. She was losing it looking into Korra’s blue eyes.

Korra slipped her leg between Asami’s and the woman let out a soft groan. She blushed when she realized what had escaped her lips, but Korra held her gaze, raising her eyebrows. A smile crossed her lips. She slowly slipped a hand down Asami’s back, beyond friend territory, and squeezed. Asami’s whole body tightened against her as she moaned Korra’s name.

 “You’re into this, aren’t you?” Korra said with a glint in her eyes.

Asami blushed harder. She didn’t have to say anything.

“Oh, this is going to be fun,” Korra said, grinning. She put a little more pressure between Asami’s legs with her thigh and brought their faces closer together. Asami could feel Korra’s breath and looked down at her lips. Asami could feel herself getting wet. _Two can play this game_. She turned her face to the side and gave Korra a soft kiss on the neck, holding her lips there and waiting to see what Korra’s reaction was. The woman pulled Asami tighter against her, so Asami kissed her again, this time letting her teeth graze Korra’s neck. She heard the woman exhale sharply and smiled to herself. Asami kissed her way up Korra’s neck to her ear, biting her earlobe and relishing the sound Korra made in response. She pulled back and looked at Korra’s eyes and her breath hitched. The woman looked like she wanted to rip Asami’s clothes off then and there, and that was a strong turn on for her.

Their faces were inches apart, but Asami let the distance linger. She wanted Korra to come to her. Instead, Korra moved her head so her mouth was next to Asami’s ear. “My place?” she whispered, sending shivers down Asami’s back.

“Yes.” The two walked out of the club and to the nearest taxi, Asami forgetting to even glance at Suki. Korra, her ever caring, beautiful, smart, sexy best friend, was into her. This was going to be a fun night after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*


	9. Asami texts a stranger for a week because she forgot to ask their name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by No one comments like Guest-on

Asami had not slept in 36 hours and was at least seven coffees in. She had a big project due at the end of the week for one of her masters programs, a professor asked her to co-author a paper that needed to be revised in the next few days, and a good half of her students decided to turn last week’s term assignment in this week instead, giving her just a couple days to grade them. She didn’t have the heart to fail the slackers, but their poor planning meant her precarious schedule just got tossed to the wind. Sleep was for the weak anyway, right? Asami had her head in her hands when her phone buzzed.

**_Unknown:_ ** _Hey :)_

Seriously, who just sent texts saying “Hey?” And smiley faces, are we in middle school?

**_Asami:_ ** _Hey!!_

Asami knew she was grumpy, but she hoped the sarcasm of her double exclamation marks was burning straight through the other person’s screen. A few seconds later, her phone buzzed again.

**_Unknown:_ ** _Totally didn’t think you were going to text back after the other night_

**_Unknown:_ ** _Not that I’m complaining_

**_Unknown:_ ** _Ugh. You know what I mean_

No, Asami obviously had _no idea_ what this person meant. In fact, she had no idea who they were, but her mood was getting the better of her, and she was not going to back off this sarcasm until they got the message.

**_Asami:_ ** _Totally! :) :)_

Asami smiled to herself—simple pleasures—and went to put her phone away, but it buzzed immediately.

**_Unknown:_ ** _Haha, cool_

**_Unknown:_ ** _I hope you don’t take this the wrong way but youre a bit more of an enthusiastic texter than I thought you’d be_

**_Unknown:_ ** _Not that I thought you’d be unenthusiastic_

**_Unknown:_ ** _No that’s kind of a lie I definitely thought you’d be unenthusiastic_

**_Unknown:_ ** _Maybe reluctant is a better word?_

**_Unknown:_ ** _I’m rambling, aren’t I_

**_Asami:_ ** _No, not at all! :)_

**_Unknown:_ ** _Oh, ok_

**_Unknown:_ ** _So, why’re you up so late on a tuesday?_

Asami was trying her best with the sarcasm, but whoever this was either had zero social skills or was one of the most genuine (and sort of naïve) people Asami had ever met. Either way, she felt a little bad for how she had been responding.

**_Asami:_ ** _Backed up on work. Some of my students decided to turn in their projects late and it totally messed up my end of term schedule_

**_Unknown:_ ** _Oof I hate when that happens_

**_Unknown:_ ** _You work your butt off to get stuff in order and then life’s like yeah, no_

**_Asami:_ ** _I know. I’ve been going for the past 36 hrs_

**_Unknown:_ ** _Yikes. Ok, you should def get back to work then so you can sleep. I’ll talk to you later_

**_Asami:_ ** _No the distraction was actually nice. I was about ready to fail them all_

**_Unknown:_ ** _haha well, they can thank me when they graduate_

**_Unknown:_ ** _Text me tmrw if you need a distraction to stop you from ruining anyone else’s life_

**_Asami:_ ** _Will do_

**_Asami:_ ** _It happens more often than you think_

Asami put her phone on silent so she wouldn’t get distracted and set back to work in a slightly more cheerful mood than she had been in a few minutes ago.

 

Asami’s morning had been rough. She fell asleep at her desk grading projects and woke up to her alarm after hitting snooze a few times. She tripped and fell trying to get her underwear on while hopping to the bathroom, then smeared lipstick all over her face because she fell asleep while putting it on. When she finally got herself put together, she ran down the block to get coffee only to have someone exiting the coffee shop walk straight into her and spill his drink all over her. The man apologized profusely, and Asami understood he didn’t mean to, but she was only human. Rather than explode at him, she pulled out her phone to text Opal a series of expletives when she saw her conversation from last night. She decided to text the person instead.

**_Asami:_ ** _This guy just spilled his ice coffee all over me. Right outside the coffee shop_

**_Asami:_ ** _Not kidding, straight up everywhere_

**_Asami:_ ** _Now I have to go back home and change and won’t have time for coffee. Only slept four hours._

**_Asami:_ ** _Does killing someone count as ruining their life? If so, I could use a distraction_

The reply came a few seconds later.

**_Unknown:_ ** _Why do you wake up soooooo earrlllyyyy_

**_Unknown:_ ** _This is inhumane_

**_Asami:_ ** _Why was your phone on when you were sleeping_

**_Unknown:_ ** _In case someone needs me, duh_

**_Unknown:_ ** _Like you. See? System works_

**_Unknown:_ ** _But seriously, just get the coffee. You’re already grumpy and the day just started. The world will thank you_

**_Asami:_ ** _Rude. There’s a line_

**_Unknown:_ ** _The truth hurts. I’ll entertain you_

Asami couldn’t help but smile as she went into the coffee shop. True to their word, her texting buddy kept her entertained for her wait, and they were right—she felt much better once the caffeine hit her system.  

 

The two continued to text all week. Asami was surprised at how much she felt like she knew her texting friend. They were kind and funny, told the goofiest stories, and really, really loved noodles. And they seemed to understand her, too. They always had something to say when she needed calming down, and even though this was her most stressful week of grad school yet they still managed to make her smile every day. By the end of the week, she was starting to feel like they were good friends. Well, good friends plus a bit of what was starting to increasingly feel like flirting, but never mind that. Asami had a problem: thinking they were going to exchange no more than a few texts, she missed any reasonable opportunity to clarify who the person was. She had put the issue off until she turned in the last of her work from hell week, and now that she was done she was trying to figure out what to do.

She sat down at the coffee shop near her school and tried to think. As much as she wracked her brain none of the information the person gave her matched anyone she could remember interacting with recently. She thought of asking them to hang out, but realized despite all she knew about them she still wasn’t sure if they lived in the same city. She drafted several texts trying to ask who they were, but they all sounded ridiculous. Asami shook her head at herself. Of course she would end turning down pretty much every guy in grad school with her, as well as several women, only to start falling for a stranger that she had to name “Noodles” in her phone because she neglected to clarify who they were when they started texting. _Curse my sarcasm._ She decided to settle for fishing for information with some open-ended texts.

**_Asami:_ ** _Finally done with work_

**_Noodles:_ ** _Ugh that makes one of us_

**_Noodles:_ ** _I’m just starting my hell week_

Perfect opening.

**_Asami:_ ** _Anything I can help with?_

**_Noodles:_ ** _Not unless you have an encyclopedic knowledge of court cases from the past two decades_

Damn it. So close.

**_Asami:_ ** _Try me_

**_Noodles:_ ** _:P_

**_Noodles:_ ** _But really congrats thats awesome. Any celebration plans?_

**_Asami:_ ** _Oh I dunno. Maybe a bar or something_

**_Noodles:_ ** _Sounds fun. I wish I could come_

_Wish like you have too much work and can’t or wish like you live across the country and can’t?_

**_Asami:_ ** _Me too_

**_Noodles:_ ** _Careful what you wish for. I don’t know if you could handle fun me :D_

**_Asami:_ ** _Is that a challenge?_

**_Noodles:_ ** _We’ll see. For now, gotta go. Talk later._

Asami sighed. She played it as well as she could, but Noodles couldn’t have done better evading her if they tried. She settled for looking out the window, putting her scheming off for another day. She started zoning out when someone called her name.

“Asami!”

She turned to see a woman in sneakers, black jeans, and a blue cut-off enthusiastically waving and walking toward her. _Uhhh, not again._ Asami couldn’t place the woman. Maybe someone in her elective automotive history class? Asami put on a big smile and waved to match the woman’s enthusiasm, because what else was she going to do? “Hey!”

“Wild seeing you here.”

 _Is it? I wouldn’t know._ “Yeah, what’re the odds?” Asami said, standing up since the woman was walking all the way to her.

The woman pulled her into a big, long hug. _Uhhh, what?_ _I should be able to remember someone who feels like they can hug me_ that _close._

“Sorry, too much? I’m just excited to see you.”

“No, no, me too!” Asami said and smiled again, trying to keep her voice peppy. _Why, every time, why?_ Asami had an incredible memory for textbooks and engines, but when it came to faces she was miserable. She made a mental note to find a long-term solution to this problem, but for now she did what she always did: study the other person, match their energy, and generally play along.

“Can I sit?” the woman asked. Asami nodded and they both sat. “Sorry, I just have to send a quick text.” The person pulled out their phone, so Asami did, too. Noodles made fun of her for how often this happened to her, and this one was particularly bad, so she figured they’d get a kick out of it.

**_Asami:_ ** _Just did it again. Met a stranger at the coffee shop who hugged me like we were best friends_

**_Asami:_ ** _Literally no idea who this person is_

**_Asami:_ ** _Help_

**_Noodles:_ ** _Really? What’re they like?_

**_Asami:_ ** _Is that really relevant? Also I thought you had studying to do_

**_Noodles:_ ** _Always. And never too busy for you ;)_

**_Asami:_ ** _Laying it on thick today, I see_

**_Noodles:_ ** _So?_

**_Asami:_ ** _Well_

Asami looked at the woman across from her. She was still glued to her phone.

**_Asami:_ ** _She seems to text a lot_

**_Noodles:_ ** _descriptive_

**_Asami:_ ** _And she’s super cute. Like incredible arms and gorgeous eyes._

**_Asami:_ ** _And she gives pretty amazing hugs. And smells absurdly good_

**_Asami:_ ** _Jealous? ;)_

Noodles didn’t reply, and Asami was worried that she had gone a little too far when the woman across from her turned and pointed her phone in Asami’s direction.

“Really? You had no idea who I was this whole time?” the woman asked, trying to keep from bursting into laughter at Asami’s mortified face when she saw their text conversation on the woman’s phone. “It’s fine, I think I’ve more than got my payback here,” she said with a wink as Asami sunk down into her chair. “Maybe we should go to that bar tonight after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, check out my other fic, [Republic City Circus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4447535/chapters/10104845). And as always comments appreciated and prompts welcome.


End file.
